The abnormal Life
by wickedlovely96
Summary: Lotus was normal, or as close to normal as she could be. But when she decided to acknowledged the marauders her life was going to change Sorry for all the grammar problems, I am going to fix those very soon :


They needed to shut up, I had a test in the morning and if I didn't study every single person in this damn common room would be hexed to oblivion. I loved Lily to death, really, but her fixation with fighting with golden boy James Potter was something I couldn't take anymore. We all know those two will be married by next year, once we leave Hogwarts. The five foot four inch read head stood in-front of me, red faced and steam practically coming out of her ears, yelling at the grinning black haired boy in front of her, his little posse standing around him. One grinning and rooting on James, one looking completely lost and oblivious to his surroundings, and the other had the decency to look ashamed of his friend. Remus Lupin was the only marauder that I actually talked to, and the only one I hope I would ever have to.

"JAMES POTTER, LEAVE ME ALONE! I WILL NEVER DATE YOU, I WOULD RATHER BE CONSTANTLY POKED IN THE EYE WITH A UNICORN HORN THAN EVER GO OUT WITH YOU, GET THAT THROUGH YOUR OVERLY SIZED HEAD." My best friend Lily screamed, as I tried to focus on the small writing of my ancient runes text book. '_Just keeping study, block them out. Ignore them completely._' I really hated my other dorm mate Cecilia right about now, she kicked us out of the dorm to clean it. I can't express how much I hate sharing a room with a neat freak.

"But Lily, I love you. We are meant to be, my lily-flower." James ruffled his hair, something I knew drived Lily banana's.

"You are incapable of love. You are a moron and imbecile! And I am not you Lily-flower, I am not your anything and I will never be!"She shouted at him before pivoted on her heels and fleeing out of the common room.

James whimpered.

"I am not incapable of love." He whined, 'that's it'

"Shut up, oh my Merlin! I can't take it anymore. James shut up! I am trying to study and I can't do that while you are whimpering like a dying dog, now get over yourself man! It has been almost seven years, move on!" I screeched snapping the text book closed and glaring at the boy who looked at me shocked, along with all of his little friends.

"Who are you?" James muttered out of his shocked state.

"Oh I'm sorry, how rude of me. I forgotten that for the past seven years you have been to wrapped up in Lily La-la land to notice her best friend, I am freaking Lotus Draven and I am about to Hex you." I stood and drew my wand. The always said the red-heads had the temper…well they knew nothing about brunettes.

James cowered back hitting his back on the couch. His eyes wide as saucers. And he visibly gulped.

"Woah! Calm down, don't threaten my friend." Sirius Bloody black jumped in with his shining armor and defended his friend. Sirius was none around Hogwarts for …well getting around. He is claimed to be the best thing anyone had ever had and had his own fan club.

"Well how about I just hex you all instead, because honestly you all drive me insane, you walk around this school like you own it, and you use girls. You make me sick." I growled out glaring at them.

"Well…we do own it." Sirius grinned and then I swung slamming my fist into his jaw. He gasped and cradled it in his hands.

"You…Bitch."He bit out reaching for his wand, I back-handed it out off his hand and sending it flying to the floor. He went to grab my arm but I kicked him were the sun don't shine. And he dropped like a fly.

I bent down and pushed my lips to his ear. I listened to his shallow breathing and whispered, "My dad's and aura he taught me everything I know." I made sure to say it slowly as I watch as he swallowed; I could see his Adam's apple bobbing.

I stood again and looked at the others, with a jutted out hip and raised eye brow.

"So I am going to go back to studying and you all are going to keep your traps closed, got it." I smiled at them a sugary sweet smile. "Oh, Hi Remy." I smiled sweetly at my friend, who grinned back at me. I flopped back on the couch and picked up the heavy book pulling it back onto my lap. I peered above it and watched as James and Remus helped pick Sirius up from the ground and drag him up the stairs. Peter smiled at me, with fright clearly shining in his watery blue eyes before dashing after his friends.

I smiled and sighed leaning back against the couch and probing my feet on the small table in front of me. _I was going to ace , that test tomorrow!_

_A/N Hi! SO here is the new story, what did you think :) Tell me how it was thank you, bye! R&R Please Sirius will love you forever._

_Oh BTW I don't own any of this besides th Lotus and the story plot so yeah! I am Not J.K Rowling just to clarify _


End file.
